Marketing describes communication between a company and the consumer audience. Marketing is the adaptation of commercial activities and use of institutions by organizations with a purpose to induce behavioral change.
The rise of social networks, in which peers directly communicate with one another (e.g., a peer-to-peer social network), presents new marketing opportunities. But social networks can include vast amounts of data that cannot be easily analyzed or visualized. Moreover, social networks are constantly in flux, with new interactions occurring and communities changing over even a short period of time further complicating network analysis.